Seeing You Again
by KatieSchuester
Summary: Emma Pillsbury and Will Schuester meet at summer camp when they are 14 years old. They sort of had a fling back then. However, Emma lives in Indiana and Will lives in Ohio and haven't seen eachother for 15 years. How will they both react? AU story.
1. Chapter 1

This was a new beginning, a new start. Emma Pillsbury-Howell's head began to spin. This was the first day of her new job. The guidance counsellor at William McKinley High. At 6am, her alarm went off and she did her usual routine. She took a 30 minute shower, scrubbing her body thoroughly, dried and curled her hair softly. Then, she quickly ate a piece of toast and got ready for the day.

"Ems, I don't know why you are rushing." Her husband of only 6 months, Carl appeared from around the door and kissed her on the cheek. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the thought he hadn't brushed his teeth yet. Then again he was a dentist. Her dentist for that matter. He asked her out when she had stayed behind looking at the tools. She hadn't dated since she had met someone at summer camp when she was 14. Was it even possible to fall in love at such a young age? She didn't know but she still felt like a part of her loved this 14 year old boy. The one she hadn't seen in 14 years and had known for only 6 weeks.

"I like to be on schedule." Emma replied while getting her handbag from the side. "Carl, I will see you later." She waved, and opened the front door ready to go to work.

"Bye sweetie," he smiled, and Emma shut the door ready to go to work. The truth was, she was unsure of her marriage with Carl. She looked at her finger and saw the ring burning into her skin. Maybe they rushed it. They'd been dating 6 months when they got married in a chapel in Vegas. Now that had been living with each other for 6 months and had been together for almost a year. Emma knew she had to settle down at some point but she didn't want to.

Her red hair fell just below her shoulders and she took it out of her eyes as she got into her car. Carl had offered a lift the previous night, but Emma refused. Sometimes she just wanted to spend time on her own without him. Carl was a little, well, clingy. She married him when she was drunk. Emma wondered aloud if he had done it purposely so she would agree.

She turned the key and the engine of the car roared to life. The car burst in action (it was pretty old now, but Emma didn't want Carl to buy her a new one) and she was on her way to McKinley where her fate would change forever.

-x-

"Will!" Terri yelled from the bedroom of their apartment. He did not respond. "WILL!"

"What Terr?" Will sighed as he fixed his tie in the bathroom mirror and walked into the bedroom.

"I'm going to be late home from work today, I've got to stay behind. Howard's got a doctor's appointment or something."

"Okay, that's fine. Is that all you wanted?"

"Just in case you got worried," she smirked and walked over to him planting a kiss on his lips. Will responded but pushed her off.

"I got to get into work." He put his hand through his hair and waved. "See you later." He smiled and opened the front door. This was Will's 9th first day at school – that's if he counted his days when he was a student himself at McKinley. He had been the glee club lead, but that was when glee club was cool of course. Now, it seemed like a place where the outcasts of the school could go to feel like they were 'something'. Terri had been Will's girlfriend since they had been freshman. Terri Del Monaco, captain of the cheerleading squad, he had been pretty popular. He'd never really had any other experience with other girls, but that didn't mean he didn't get many offers. His mind would go back to when he went to Summer Camp. He'd met a girl there too. He was in love with her, he was sure. But, he knew he would never see her again. After all, she lived in Indiana and he lived in Ohio.

He got into his car, and started to get going for the big day ahead of him. Only time would tell what would happen.

-X-

Emma looked at her map of the school, who knew a high school could be so big and complicated. She sighed, exasperated. Students all walked past, and Emma soon picked up the cast systems. There were the cheerleaders, popular, gossiping and bitching about others as they passed, football players talking about, well football, the geeks talking about their class assignment, the kids who had no friends walk as fast as they could innocently and the outcasts. Suddenly, a woman in an adidas tracksuit came by and pushed a young boy, who was dressed in designer clothes against the lockers. Emma admitted, she had no confidence to confront the woman (am I really that awful a guidance counsellor? She thought miserably). The boy looked hurt and took a deep breath for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Emma said to the boy and he looked up, his eyes wide. His confidence had been shattered.

"No, not really. I'm used to it though, don't worry." He sighed, not quite meeting her gaze. She noticed him tense up as some football players walked past.

"What is your name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Emma asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly, who are YOU?" he emphasised the word and she realised he must of felt like he was talking to a complete stranger.

"Well, I'm Miss Pillsbury. The new guidance counsellor."

"Ah, I see, you're taking over Mr Reid." Kurt nodded slowly. "I guess I could come by later today. I'm busy first period, see."

"Okay, Kurt, come to my office around second, third period, okay?" Emma smiled and the boy nodded and turned away. _If I knew where my office was, _she thought to herself.

She looked at the map once again. _Maybe if I just try and turn this way._ She started to walk still looking at the map. Unaware of where she was going, she bumped into a man and dropped her papers. Her cheeks flushed barely looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she bent down to pick up the papers. "I-I'm new."

"It's fine, I should have been looking where I was going. Let me help you!" he got down and began to pick some up. He caught a glimpse of her face. _She looks familiar._

"I'm, uh, Emma. I moved from Indiana." Her cheeks were still red. Her large doe eyes looked up and she gasped. It was HIM. The boy from summer camp, Will.

"I'm um Will." Even he was a bit shell shocked, looking down for a moment.

"I know." She whispered. The memories of camp both came flashing through their heads remembering it better than ever.

Xxx

"_So, my princess, what are you planning on doing tonight?" Will whispered in Emma's ear and she felt her heart pound._

"_Princess, really?" she smirked and he shrugged jokingly._

"_What? You are like a princess to me." He grinned and placed a kiss to her cheek. _

"_Should we go to the lake? It's a good place to talk." She looked down solemnly, and he nodded. It was their last weekend at camp, so they wanted to make it their best. He stuck his hand out and she took it as they walked hand in hand to the lake. They'd come out of dinner for a while because they wanted to talk. They had so MUCH to talk about. _

_When they got to the lake, they walked and sat on the wall. It was quiet, since everyone was at dinner. Perfect. _

"_I'm going to miss you Will."_

"_I'm going to miss you so much that I can't even begin to tell you."_

"_That just sounded cheesy." Emma giggled and he softly slapped her arm._

"_Hey, it's the truth." She rested her head on his shoulder. She'd never loved anyone in her life like she loved Will. She thought that she'd never meet anyone like him. He was perfect. _

"_Why do we have to be from places so far away?" she sighed and he put his arm around her._

"_We could figure out ways we could see each other, couldn't we?" _

"_Yes, but we could never be a proper couple." Emma felt like she could cry, just because she loved Will so much and she couldn't probably see him ever again._

"_Maybe not, but we could still keep in touch somehow. I'll write you." He tucked a piece of her red hair that he loved so much behind her ear as they watched the lake flow. _

"_This is just like a dream isn't it? When we get home, we'll find other people and this will be like a memory we'll never remember." _

"_Well, we need to make a memory." Will smiled and he began to sniff Emma._

"_Will, what are you doing?" she asked confused._

"_I'm making a memory. Emma… __**my Emma, **__she always smelled off…" he took another sniff "hand sanitizer and perfume." _

_She blushed and looked down. "Okay, let me do the same for you." Emma placed her nose to his chest and took a sniff._

"_You smell of summer camp," she laughed. "with like a mix of cologne and nature."_

"_Oh thanks," he replied laughing. They both realised their faces were close. Emma stuck out her tongue and wet her dry lips. He leaned in and Emma placed her hand to his cheek as their lips softly brushed together. A kiss that lasted around a minute yet had so much passionate._

"_I'll never forget you Emma, I'll always love you."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always."_

XXX

"Always." They both looked at each other and said out loud. Will passed her the papers and he saw the ring on his finger. He saw how she'd noticed it.

"So, umm,"

"this is kind of awkward, isn't it?" Will laughed awkwardly, and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, kind of."

"You know what Em," her heart fluttered at the nickname he gave her, "you haven't changed a bit."

"You haven't changed so much yourself." She laughed. "Still using the hair gel I see."  
>"It's my signature look." He grinned and Emma laughed. "So, um, are you the new guidance counsellor?"<p>

"Yeah, but I kind of don't know where my office is… could you help me?" She blushed and Will smiled.

"Of course I can." He smiled and led the way. "So, uh how are things?"

"They're good."

"I can't believe you moved to Ohio." He grinned.

"Why?" she said taken aback.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that, I just meant like it's a pretty boring place. Why not move to somewhere interesting like New York, or California, or someplace?"

"The busy life isn't for me."

"I know, I remember. You used to live in that little town in Indiana right?"

"So, what do you teach?" she tried to change the subject.

"Spanish." He nodded. "I used to love Spanish when I was at school and I carried it on through college and yeah. I thought why not get qualified in it, haha."

"You always used to speak Spanish at camp, remember. How you would cuss at the leader, and she wouldn't have any idea what you were saying." She giggled and Will shrugged.

"So, here's your office. And guess what, my office and the faculty lounge are right down the hall so you can stop by whenever you're not working or whatever."

"Thanks so much Will, it's nice to know someone round here."

"It's been a long fifteen years huh," he looked away and she looked down.

"Yeah it has." she whispered. "But it only felt like yesterday, now I saw you again."

"Why didn't you reply to my last letter," he suddenly said, his eyes were red, and longing. Emma looked into his eyes properly.

"I, um, moved house and I lost your address…"

Will knew she was lying. "Honestly, why."

"I was scared of getting hurt." She looked away. "I will see you later, I have to meet a student soon." She walked away and left him in the hallway watching her leave.

**A/N: so, what do you guys think? I'm already working on the second chapter, since I'm on a writing roll today, but I had a dream of this idea. By the way, through the fic there will be a lot of flashbacks from when Will and Emma were at camp when they were 14 so if the context changes and you don't know why, well, that's what's happening. Please review, I love feedback, it makes my day and makes the next chapter come faster. :') The glee hiatus is killing me, lol. I will continue my other fics, it's just I'm so bad at conituity, but this fic I will DEFINALTELY finish because I have everything all typed up and a lot more organised than my other fics, so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY WRITING BETTER. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kurt, how long has this been going on for?" Emma asked, while squirting her hand sanitizer onto her hands and began to rub them together. She had to do it twenty times, like she always did.

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_…

"Well, the football players don't like me." _**Lost count. I'll have to start again. 1, 2, 3, 4.**_

"Why do you think that is?" she replied. Kurt looked at her properly for a moment.

"Because they think I'm…" he stammered. "I'm…"

_**5, 6, 7, 8**_

"They think I'm gay, Miss Pillsbury-Howell."

Emma wasn't sure how to respond. She'd never had to deal with this kind of problem before. _**I should of known. **_Obviously, Kurt was gay. You could tell by just looking at him, dressed head to toe in Marc Jacobs new collection, and hairspray covering the top of his head. By the way he acted. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

_**9, 10, 11, 12**_

"And, well, are you?" Emma said quietly. For a moment, he looked at the floor and back.

"No… of course not." He tried to laugh it up, but Emma could see there was something bothering him.

_**13, 14, 15, 16.**_

"Is there something bothering you?" she couldn't help but ask. He looked torn, as if his soul had been ripped out of his body and just left the figure of Kurt Hummel on earth.

"I just want to feel like I could be safe." He whispered. She felt his pain after feeling the same countless times.

"It's like I'm an alien." He added. "I don't have that many friends, apart from the people at glee club."

_**17, 18, 19, 20.**_

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She felt much better now. Now, she had to wait for 30 minutes, till she would repeat the same thing again. Till her hands were head raw.

"Have you spoken to your parents about it?" she pondered as he now placed her hands onto the desk. It was clean, sanitized just before Kurt had come in. When he will leave, Emma will sanitize it again because Kurt's got has germs on it.

"Well, my moms dead, so."

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. She died when I was younger, see. But me and my dad, he's a really tough guy. I'm not sure I'll be able to tell him about my problems. He'll tell me to man up and I'll just feel like crap."

"I'd tell your father, Kurt. That's how you think it will happen, but maybe the scenario will be completely different. I imagine you and your dad would be closer than ever, right? Parents don't like it when their kids don't tell them what's bothering them, trust me. They will only want to help you out, and I'm sure your Dad wouldn't be very happy if he found out."

"It's not like I can transfer classes, there's a football player in every class." He sighed, and Emma felt pity for the boy in front of her.

"You just need to work things out, I promise. Maybe ask your dad if he can speak to Principal Figgins."

The bell rang, making Emma jump. Kurt got up ready to leave.  
>"Thanks for seeing Miss Pillsbury, it's nice to know someone <em>cares<em>." He smiled weakly and opened the door.

_**The desk has a mark where Kurt leant on it. It's dirty. I need to clean it. **_

Emma jumped up from her seat and began to wipe the mark. She scrubbed it for she didn't know how long. Such a small mark, yet sweat ran from her brow as she hurried to get rid of the contamination surrounding her. Trapped in a sea of fifth. To a normal person, that wouldn't have been filthy at all, but for her it was.

She hadn't always been like this. Summer camp had been hell. Her parents had sent her of there, into nature, where everything was anything but clean. But Will had helped her. When she had been with him, it was like all the germs went away. If she shared spit with him, she wouldn't feel like she needed to run and brush her teeth straight away. If she capsized in the lake, she wouldn't feel the need to shower, as long as he was there. To hold her and protect her.

It was lunch period now. Will had told her, he was meeting her in the faculty longue. _**He said it was at the end of the hallway right? **_ The hallway was dead. _**The cafeteria must be on the other side of the school, that's good. No dirt. **_

"Hey Em!" a familiar voice said and Emma swung around. It was Will carrying his brown lunch bag. "Ready to go?"

"I'm a bit nervous." She admitted. She was going to meet the staff of the school, and wanted to make a good impression. _**I hope they don't think I'm weird. Scrubbing grapes, yeah completely normal.**_

"Are you okay, you seem quiet." He looked at her for a moment.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"What, if, if, they don't like me?" her large doe eyes blinked up at his for a moment. He hurt him to see her so nervous. In the moment he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He whispered into her ear, as her breath hitched for a moment. Slowly, he moved further away and pushed the door open. She looked into his eyes for a moment feeling a sign of confidence.

She followed him, passing some of the teachers who she had seen on the hallways. Some of the woman looked at her and scanned her up and down. Maybe it was because she was with Will, maybe it was because her outfit was all from Kate Spade, and was expensive.

"Hey Shannon!" Will grinned walking over to a table with a rather tough looking woman. She looked around her late 40s, and was eating a chicken.

"Hey Will, who's your lady friend?" she laughed, and Emma's cheeks went bright red.

"This is Emma, she's the new guidance counsellor." He smiled and Emma whispered Hi.

"Hey, no need to get shy." Shannon smiled.

"This is Shannon Beiste, she coaches the football team."

"Nice to meet you." Emma stuck out her hand, and Shannon took her handshake. _**I'll have to sanitize my hands under the table soon. **_She smiled and took the vacant seat next to Will.

"So, how are things in the glee club going?" she asked.

"You run the glee club Will?" Emma smirked and Will grinned.

"Yeah, surely you could have guessed that right? I always did love singing." Will said, while he began to empty his lunch out of the bag. Emma got out of her lunch. She had a PB+J sandwich and some fruit.

"Aww, damn it, I've forgot my sandwich." Will shook his head. Emma looked at him for a moment.

"Want to go halfsies on a PB + J?" she asked innocently.

"Are you um, okay with that? Sharing your food with me?"

"It's you Will," she laughed and began to pull the wrappers away.

"Ohh, that's really noisy, but they're clean." She handed him a segment of the sandwich.

"Oh my gosh," he grinned and took a bite from the sandwich. "You know, I haven't tasted PB+J in years. My wife has a nut allergy see."

Emma's heart fell a little. "Oh, that's too bad."Quickly, she got her hand santizer from her bag and began to scrub her hands. _**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 ,13, 14 ,15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20.**_ She began to nibble the piece of the sandwich while smiling at Will.

"I've got an emergency meeting with the football team, so I'll catch up with you guys later." Shannon smiled and left the table.

"See you later." They both said in sync and looked at one another.

"So, um, how long have you been married to your wife?" Emma asked the question that was burning in her head.

"3 years since last March. But we dated when we were sophomores, and have been together ever since."

"You dated right after camp huh," the words slipped out of her mouth. _**Crap.**_

"Well, um, yeah… so what about you, eh?" he noticed the ring on her finger.

"He's a dentist. I married him last year. But we dated six months before that."

"Six months? Wow, you got tied in pretty fast."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life." She said softly, and took the last bite of her PB + J.

Emma got her purse from her bag, to show him the picture she had of her and Carl. As pulled the photo out, the one from underneath fell out quickly. Will caught a glance of it and picked it up.

"Emma, is that us?"

"Uhmm." __She stammered, as Will picked up the photo and looked at it. Emma had her hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, next to her friend who she'd made a camp, Callie. Will had his arm around Emma, with the same cheeky grin he had now, next to his friend from camp, Dwayne. In the background of the Polaroid photograph, Emma could see the lakeside. The picture had been taken in 1988, and was slightly falling apart.

Will was shocked. Why would Emma still have that photograph? Well, he did, but he kept it in his sock drawer where Terri wouldn't look. She'd throw a fit if she saw him with his arm around another girl, even if it was all that time ago. He remembered the exact moment when that photograph was taken, just days before they left back to the real world.

"I remember that day." He said, and Emma looked up to him.

"So do I. I kept the photograph, because well, it was one of us as a group you know?" she said slowly, her cheeks beginning to go bright red. He looked at the photo for a few more minutes both of them in silence when he slid it across to her.

Will finally decided to break the ice. "That was when Dwayne fell in the lake."

"Oh yeah! It was all Callie's fault." Emma giggled, recalling the event. "And we all signed our t-shirts."

"My T-Shirt doesn't fit anymore." Will shrugged. "I guess I got bigger." Emma looked at his torso and saw his muscles just through his shirt.

"Are you kidding me." She laughed. "Then again, your body was fine at camp." The words slipped out and Emma's cheeks went red again.

"Fine, as in, uh, healthy, taken care off." She spluttered and Will laughed at her cuteness.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Pillsbury."

"Oh really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. _**This is wrong, I'm flirting with a married man, and I'm married too!**_

"Yup, you were, uh, healthy." He paused for a moment and placed his hand on hers. She jolted slightly at his touch as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, Em." They both got up and headed to their appropriate classrooms.

"Bye" Emma smiled and turned to face her office. She took a deep breath. _**It's only the workplace. **_

Xxx

Will walked up to his apartment door, getting his keys from his pocket. He turned the key in the lock and entered. Terri was stood there, with two glasses of champagne and the dinner table set.

"Hi, what's all this?" he smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. Terri smiled.

"Guess what Will." She grinned while holding his hand. Thoughts began to run through her head as she began to deliver the news. This had been what she was waiting for.

"Tell me, the suspense is killing me!" he teased, rubbing her hand with his fingers.

"The test was positive, I'm pregnant!" she announced as Will flung her arms around her and lifted her into the ear.

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" He grinned overjoyed at the news. I'm going to be a dad, he thought to himself. This had been what he was waiting for. Will bent down onto his knees so he was facing Terri's stomach.

"Oh Will, don't be so cheesy," she chuckled as he began to whisper to the baby.

"Hey kiddo, I know you're only little right now, but Daddy just wanted to say Hi!" he kissed her stomach softly and got back up to his feet.

"I can't get over it, I'm so happy!" he was ectastic. He kissed her again and took a sip of champagne.

"I'm so glad," Terri breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Actually, Mommy," he exaggerated the word and she rolled her eyes, "I'll cook for you tonight."

She laughed and had a mouthful of her champagne. "I love you Will," she laughed as Will walked into the kitchen ready to cook.

XXX

"Are you okay babe?" Carl asked his wife as she lay on the couch watching the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy. She had to admit, she was incrediely tired. Principal Figgins had gave her the job to do SAT Prep which she had worked overtime.

"Just a little tired, that's all." She smiled weakly as he came over and sat next to her. He placed a kiss to her forehead.

He smiled. "So, good first day at work?"

"It was okay I guess. I met a student today, he seems a nice kid. It's such a shame of what he has to go through?"

"What exactly?"

"I'm afraid that has to remain confidential." Emma smirked as she grabbed the remote as the credits began to pop up. She turned over and began to watch an episode of Friends.

"Your boss okay? Your colleges?"

"Yeah, Figgins seems okay. And I sat with two people, Shannon and Will. They seem nice." Emma decided to keep it private that she already knew Will. Beside, he wouldn't want to know, right?

"Awesome," he said. "Want a glass of wine?"

"Sure" she pushed herself up so she was sitting properly and Carl left to go and pour her one. She wondered what Will was doing with his wife right now. _**Emma, he's your colleague, stop thinking about him and focus on Carl. **_

"Here you go, Ems" he placed the glass onto the small table next to them.

"How was your day Carl," she said as he came closer to her.

"Just the usual, fixing people's teeth." He laughed and she placed her head onto his shoulder. There was silence for a moment and Emma was still thinking of Will. _**I need to get him out of my head. **_Unsure of what exactly she was trying to do, she got closer and began to kiss Carl. He was shocked but responded to the kiss. She ran her tongue across the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth immediately. _**What am I doing? **_Slowly, she began to straddle him as he placed his hands through her hair pulling him closer. Emma had never been so forward, as she quickly made work of the buttons of his shirt. She moaned into his mouth grinding against him slightly. He began to place his hands on her thighs as she pulled her coat off. _**Will. **_His hands slowly began to touch her breast and then she flinched and lost her confidence. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to be so forward." The reality was, Emma was still a virgin and hadn't slept with Carl yet.

"It, it's okay. Just not tonight, ok? Um I need to brush my teeth." She walked away flustered, as Carl sighed and put his shirt back on. They'd gotten further than ever tonight, and he felt a tiny bit proud when he got a small amount of action.

**A/N: please don't hate on me! I had to do it. But thanks for all of your amazing support and reviews, I mean 11 reviews, that's a lot! Thanks so much to my anons, and the next chapter will be up soon! Reviews make me write faster! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Why do I feel like this is a scene from Friday the 13****th****?" Emma said nervously as she walked down the grass path back to the cabins with Callie. They were a bit paranoid. Emma always had believed in luck, and after watching that movie, getting in with her older brother, she was petrified. **

"**Emma, chill, we're nearly there." Callie sighed patting her on the back as the two girls trudged along in the darkness. "What are you getting faster for?"**

"**I'm just a bit scared," Emma blushed. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees. She stopped for a moment.**

"**Did you hear that?"**

"**Hear, um, what?"**

"**That noise!"**

"**What noise?"**

**Emma stuttered nervously. "Listen, it's doing it again."**

"**Emma, I think you're just hearing things now, come on, let's get moving."**

**The two girls tried to walk quickly to their cabin. Quickly, someone jumped out catching both of the girls off guard. The silhouette was masked, and began to chase them. They screamed as the two of them ran as fast as they could.**

**Then the person took off his mask and began to laugh. Emma was shaking and fell onto the floor, sat up right, her eyes were wide as ever. It was Dwayne. **

"**You idiot!" Callie screamed slapping him across the face. **

"**Owww." Dwayne held his cheek which had started to go red. **

"**Woah, what's all the fuss going on here?" It was Will. He began to walk forward to see Emma on the ground as white as a sheet. He rushed over and got down on his knees.**

"**Em, are you okay?"**

**She remained silent and in shock. **

"**Em? Come here, let me help you." Will took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "We need to take you inside and get you something to drink."**

**Callie remained shouting at Dwayne. "Did you think that was funny? You are a complete asshole, that was not funny at all! Look at her! Just look, she's gonna have a panic attack and it's all your fault. Get out of here, I don't want to see you."  
>"Emma, it's okay, he's just a jerk." She sighed as they both helped Emma to the cabin. <strong>

**Will took her into the cabin door as Callie went to go and get a drink for her. She sat onto her bed, as Will stroked her hair. **

"**Thank you Will," Emma said nervously. "I just don't know why I get like this, I just don't I just freak out at things all the time and I shouldn't and-"**

"**Ssh, Em, it's fine, don't get yourself in a state with yourself. It was a stupid prank that Dwayne decided to play on Callie, because he likes her, but he made a right fool of himself in the process. And he scared you."**

"**Dwayne likes Callie?" **

"**Yep, hard to believe?"**

"**Kind of." Emma began to giggle a bit.**

"**There we go; your perfect smile is coming back." Will grinned as he stroked her hair. Emma smiled as she sat against the head board.**

"**Thanks again Will." **

"**Listen, Em, I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Will got up from the bed and smiled. She waved at him as he started to walk out of the door.**

**And that was when Emma first realised she was in love with Will Schuester.**

**XXX**

She faced the ceiling of her room lay on her back. Carl had slept on the sofa last night, because he didn't want things to be awkward. Emma was glad of that; he could be such a gentleman at times. _**Why am I such a prude? **_Her body went as stiff as a board. The alarm would go off soon, and she had to admit, she wasn't looking forward to getting up this morning. Her eyes were black underneath from when she had been crying, and forgotten to take her make up off.

_**I need a hobby or something, something I can focus on. So I can stop thinking about him. **_The alarm suddenly began to ring beside her, its loud beeping noise annoying her. She slapped her palm on the top of it, causing the sound to stop and started to emerge from the bed. Her thoughts went straight to the dirty sheets. _**I need to change those before I go to work. **_

Quickly and efficiently, she showered, got dressed and was up and ready to eat her breakfast by 7:00. Definitely on schedule. Her OCD habits were starting to get worse than they were before she had arrived in this town. Why was it that things were turning upside down? Shouldn't they of gotten better when she left? Why did she not appreciate what she had?

Emma quickly made some toast and got it out of the toaster and ate it quickly. As she passed through the living room, she saw Carl on the sofa still asleep breathing softly. Her eyes flickered away from him as she went to her bedroom to change the sheets on the bed.

_**7:31, 1 minute over schedule. **_She rushed quickly, and tried to get out of the door as fast as she could so she would get to work by 7:45 which gave her plenty of time. Her mind wondered to if Will got to work early. _**Probably not. **_

XXX

"Emma, Terri's pregnant."

"Emma, I've got some news. My wife is pregnant."

"Em, I'm gonna have a baby."

Will glanced at his reflection through the mirror. _**Why am I practicing this?**_ He sighed, as he began to knot his tie. Why was he so bothered about this way to tell his colleague that his wife was pregnant? Colleague. Yeah, that was what she was. A colleague of course. Will shook his head as he began to walk to the door.

"Will! Can you get me some cereal?" Terri shouted from the bedroom. Will checked his watch. It was nearly 8, he wanted to be sure he could see Emma before school started.

"Can't you get it yourself, I'm going to be late for work!" he replied.

"I'm pregnant! I need a hand to do simple things!" he sighed. His wife was back. He poured out the cereal and left it in her room.

"Okay, bye." He kissed her, and then went off ready for the day.

XXX

Emma sat in her car. The janitor hadn't even opened up the school yet. Then again, it did start at 9. She sighed, and squirted some hand santitzier onto her hands and began to rub them. **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… **

Someone tapped on the window of her car. It was Will. Emma grinned and wound down the window.

"Hey," she grinned, her teeth showing. Will always did love her smile.

"So, uh, can I come in?"

"Yeah, uh, sure," Emma unlocked the doors of her car and Will climbed in to the passenger seat.

"So, how are you?" Will asked her, watching her movements. She looked tense, nervous even.

"I'm okay, I guess." She finally said, shrugging. "How about you?"

"Well…" he began, but his throat went dry.

"Yeah?"

"My wife told me she was pregnant." Emma's heart felt like it was going to break.

"T-that's great. Congratulations!" she put on a fake ecstatic tone and hugged him. _**I'm so selfish, I SHOULD be happy for him. Look at him, this is something he wants. **_The hug lasted longer than a hug normally does.

"Thanks Em," he pulled away from the hug and looked in to her eyes. "Listen Em, I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Will you be the child's godmother?"

Emma's cheeks grew red. "But, but, isn't it a little early to decide something like that? I mean, how far along is she?"

"She's a month, but I know Em. I just desperately want you to be part of the child's life."

"I'm flattered, honestly, but is it what you want?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then, yeah, sure I will." Emma smiled and Will hugged her again.

"I can breathe now." Will grinned, and Emma smiled back, her heart had secretly cracked in half. "Should we go inside? I think the janitor will have opened up now."

"I guess we'd better," Emma said and they both got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. She locked the car as they headed towards the school.

"I've got a great song for Glee Club to sing today," he said cheerfully as they walked inside past the main entrance.

"Let's hear,"

"Princess of China by Coldplay."

"That's a very interesting choice, Will."

"Well, it's a great song, and has a lot of emotion behind it."

"I guess it does," Emma grinned as they both headed to his classroom together.

"Em, why don't you come by Glee Club some time? I'm sure the kids would love to have you there. I mean, you were always a good singer?"

"You remember?"

"Yeah, when we would sing in the cabin?" Emma's cheeks began to go red as she recalled the events. Countless nights where they would just sing together, because Will was an amazing singer, plus sometimes, his voice could do… 'Things' to you.

"Good times," Will smiled deciding not to carry on with the subject. He didn't want things to get awkward, after all, they already were in a sense. He had to admit, Emma looked lovely today. Her hair was loosely curled, her auburn curls framing her face. She was wearing a short navy pencil skirt and a white blouse, accompanied with a blue cardigan and a broach. He couldn't help but admit, she did have pretty nice legs, and was happy her skirt was short today.

"So, please will you come check out glee club? For me?"

"I'd love too." Emma smiled. This would be a good opportunity to spend some time with Will and meet some of the kids. This was a win win situation. Also, she could check up on Kurt. She hadn't seen him very much.

Then the bell rang. "Bye," Emma smiled and he said so too. She left his classroom looking very much forward to later on.

XXX

Terri Schuester had just received the shock of her life.

"Mrs Schuester, you're not pregnant." Dr Wu said.

"Then where's the baby? Did it fall out?" She said worriedly, and Dr Wu looked at her curiously.

"You have suffered from a hysterical pregnancy. This is where your body mimics the symptoms to think you are pregnant. There was never a baby there."

_**I can't tell Will, he leave me for sure. It's been hard enough for him to forgive me when he saw me hanging around with Mark from work. I can't be alone, I wouldn't be able to live stable enough. I'll just have to lie. **_

Lying was one of the only things Terri Schuester was good at.

XXX

Will couldn't wait for Glee Club today. He already loved spending time with the kids, but with Emma there. That would be amazing. All the times that he had spent with Emma before she'd gone were coming back into his mind. He wanted to know what she had meant. 'I was scared of getting hurt,' she had said. What did that mean? How had he hurt her? He needed to ask her, but he wasn't sure when. He had already delivered the news that Terri was pregnant and he could see her face.

By the time the glee club period has arrived he couldn't have moved to the choir room fast enough. He had been the coach for New Directions since the pervious one Sandy Ryerson had for inappropriate conduct, and he loved every minute of it.

When he got there, he saw Emma was already there talking to Kurt. He had understood that Kurt was a regular visitor at her office. One by one all of the glee clubbers began to enter the room and two minutes later, all of them were there.

"So guys, we have a visitor today, Miss Pillsbury, our new guidance counsellor. She's just watching in today to meet you guys and she does love singing." Will grinned as Emma's cheeks went bright red.

"Hi." Emma smiled trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Anyway, I was looking for songs we could sing at Sectionals. Anyone up for some Coldplay and Rhianna?"

"Definitely, Mr Schue." Rachel grinned.

"I was thinking, Miss Pillsbury and I could demonstrate." Will got the lyrics from his bag. "Come on Em."

Emma got up and whispered to Will. "I'm nervous, Will."

"Don't be, you'll be great." He patted her on the back and he cued Brad the pianist to start playing.

Will began to sing to her looking in her eyes.

_Once upon a time somebody ran  
>Somebody ran away saying fast as I can<br>I've got to go...got to go_

_Once upon a time we fell apart  
>You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart<br>Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!_

_Ohhhhh..._

Emma remembered how amazing his voice was and how it made her swoon. She sighed and realised she had to start singing.

_Once upon a time, we burn bright  
>That all we ever seem to do is fight<br>On and on...  
>And on and on and on...<em>

_Once upon a time on the same side.  
>Once upon a time on the same side, at the same Day<br>And why'd you have to go have to go and throw it all on my fame_

They both began to sing together in unison.

_I could've been a Princess, You'd be a King_

_Could've had a castle, and wore a ring  
>But noooooo, you let me gooooooo!<em>

_I could've been a Princess, You'd be a king  
>Could've had a castle, and wore a ring<br>But noooooo, you let me gooooooo!_

_And stole my star_

He smiled and so did Emma.

_Cause you really hurt me  
>No you really hurt me<br>Cause you really hurt me  
>No you really hurt me<br>Cause you really hurt me  
>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me<br>Cause you really hurt me  
>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me...<em>

They both gazed into eachother's eyes as the song ended. Then appulading began and they both jumped out of their skin.

"I say Miss Pillsbury, that was a great performance!" Kurt clapped as she smiled.

Something told her that things were going to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Singing with Will had made a switch deep inside of her click. She had to tell herself constantly to stop thinking about him, and it was a constant battle._ Carl is a nice guy, maybe you can be intimate with him someday_. _Emma you need to grow up, what is wrong with you? _Whenever Will was around now, her heart would skip beats and she'd grow nervous. OCD seemed to evaporate when he was around. Why was that? When Carl was around, she was constantly aware.

Kurt came into her office, it made her think. _I'm trying to help other people with their problems, yet I can't even sort out my own! I'm hopeless and desperate. _Kurt had been telling her about how he had come out to Mercedes that he was gay, but he didn't wish to tell anyone else, at least for now. There was confusion lost behind his eyes, and she just wanted to make everything better for him.

One day, while she was sat in her office, Will came, as he normally did every time he had a free period. Then he asked her a question that she immediately agreed too.

"Emma, will you help me direct our school musical? I can't do it alone, and Sectionals are coming up, and yeah." Will did that dazzling grin that always made Emma feel weak at the knees.

"Of course!" she replied almost instantly. "I mean, it should be fun."

Will laughed. "Thank you so much Em. You're a life saver."

"So what's the musical?" she asked. Will got out some sheets.

"It's gonna be…HAIRSPRAY!" he announced happily. Emma grinned.

"Oh I LOVE hairspray!"

"Guess what? In our school musical I played Link Larkin! Pretty cool, eh? Now I wanna see the kids doing it!"

"Well then! There's so much to do! We need to set up auditions, go through the script, wow!" Emma grinned as Will sat down on the chair next to her.

"I'm so happy to have you working with me, Em."

Truth was, his only intention was to ask Emma. He could use this as an excuse to get closer to her. Terri was ignoring him as usual, and always seemed to be shouting at him. He could never get a word in edge ways, and they were constantly arguing and fighting.

He was considering leaving her, but he couldn't do that to her. _Maybe we're going through a faze. Maybe it's her pregnancy hormones. It'll all be okay after the baby is born. I hope. _When he looked into Emma's eyes and saw her grinning at him, it made his heart warm. He still felt in love with Emma, but she was married now and so was he.

_I'm not in love with her, I love her in a friend way, don't I? _He had to say that to himself on a regular basis. He thought of her too often. Memories of them back when they were both fourteen years old always seemed to rush into his brain. That was fourteen year old Emma. They'd both grown up, gone to college. Judging Emma's behaviour, she had changed massively.

Every time he passed her office, she would look nervous or twiddle her fingers, but when she saw him, and her eyes would light up immediately as if there was hope. Emma Pillsbury was something special and he knew it.

Just by the way she made him feel, when they were sat in the faculty lounge, having their little talks. About Sue, about the glee club, about students who visited her office. They never spoke of their marriages. Will often wondered if he was seeing things, but he swore every time they spoke he could see her in the corner of his eye messing with her wedding ring.

Maybe he just wanted some alone time with her, to see if there was any spark there at all. But he couldn't do that, could he? That would be cheating on his wife and she had a husband to go home to. Oh how he wished that things were different. If Emma had answered his letters… why would she never answer his questions about this?

They desperately needed to talk. Somewhere where they could be alone, and not be interrupted. Whenever he tried to talk to Emma in private, someone always seemed to interrupt. A student stuck on homework, or a student who needed to talk to Emma, or glee kids, or Sue, pretty much everyone.

"Listen Emma, are you free tonight?" Will asked. Emma's doe eyes widened.

"Um yeah, I think so…why?"

Will took a deep breath. "Maybe you want to go out for dinner? Just so we can talk…about the musical arrangements."

"Sounds, um, good." Emma couldn't help but smile. She could go out with Will, without Carl talking constantly to her. She knew he was getting fustrated. Ever since Emma tried to be intimate with him a month ago, nothing good had happened since. She didn't even cuddle him anymore.

"I'll pick you up at, let's say 7?"

"Okay that sounds good. I'll give you my address." Emma smiled as she sorted her pens on her desk.

"Bye Emma."

"Bye."

XXX

The day seemed to drag for Emma. The fact that Will had asked her on a date…no it wasn't a date, they were just going for dinner. To discuss the show, of course. Her mind was constantly going off about the date. She couldn't focus on some of her appointments due to her excitement. She had just been visited by a new student she hadn't met yet, Amelia Taylor, a girl who ate her own hair. Emma found it hard to try and get through as she could feel her OCD creeping as the girl was obviously not very clean at all.

"Carl, I'm home!" Emma announced as she stepped through the doorway. To her surprise, Carl was sat on the steps with a packed suitcase.

"Listen Emmy, I know it's short notice, but I've got to go back to Indiana for business for a few weeks."

"How come?"

"Well, they called me over just to go to some dentist conventions and stuff, trust me I'm not all that excited to go or anything, but it was desperate."

"Oh, well, that's okay." Emma said. "How are you getting to the airport?"

"I just called for a cab. It should be here any minute actually. Again, I'm really sorry that it's so short notice. I'll be back in three weeks; I know it's a long time to be alone. Maybe you could go out with your girl pals or something." Emma nodded, to be truthful; she didn't have many girl pals at all, unless you counted Shannon. She was ecstatic that Carl was going to be gone for a few weeks. It would give her time to think, time to sort things out. The best part was he was going to be out of state!

There was a beep of a horn and Carl smiled.

"That's me!" he got up and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek and started to pull his luggage along.

"Bye honey." Emma smiled and waved as he went out of the door and put his luggage in the cab. He drove off, and she was happy to see him go.

Now she had to decide what she was going to wear for Will's evening. She looked over at the clock and it was 5:30 already. That gave her an hour and a half to get dressed. _What should I wear_, she thought as she rushed up the stairs. _I should probably take a shower, I feel icky. _Emma's OCD habits made her take two showers a day, three if she wasn't feeling great and four if she was ill. She rushed in to the shower and washed her hair. Of course, she had to make sure she scrubbed every inch of her body efficiently. By this time it was 6:00 and she needed to dry her hair, put on her makeup and choose an outfit.

What to wear? She sighed. She had gone through her closet three times. Then she saw something that immediately caught her eye. Yes, that was it. A navy blue dress, that she had only wore once still Carl had insisted she wear it to his works party. It was a nice dress, but she had never quite felt comfortable in it. If she wanted to impress Will, then maybe this little number would do the trick. She smiled and got changed in to it. It did do wonders for her figure, since she only had a petite frame. However, it was a little short, but she didn't have time to change again since it was 6:20. She dried her hair and curled it quickly and put on some eyeliner.

Sure enough at 7 on the dot, Will knocked on the door. Emma managed to slip her heel on and took a deep breath. _Just relax Emma, god. _She closed the door and there stood Will. She gasped. He looked amazing. He was wearing a leather jacket, dark wash jeans and white shirt.

"Wow Em, you look gorgeous." He grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied smirking as they went out of the house. Emma locked the door.  
>"So where's Carl?" he asked, noticing how he had hadn't appeared. Emma bit her lip.<p>

"Out of town for a few weeks."

"Oh…okay." The conversation had gone extremely awkward; it was always the talk of fiancés. Terri had gone out too, she was with Kendra. Something about girl time. Will had shook it off.

The reality was that Terri had just told Kendra that she wasn't really pregnant. They were planning on how they were going to fake the pregnancy. They just needed a baby, and had the perfect target. Quinn Fabray, the cheerleader who had just got pregnant by her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Two of these students that Will taught and were in his glee club.

They got into Will's car and began to drive to the restaurant.

"So, is the food good?" Emma asked, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"It's amazing. Some people actually bring wheelbarrows and see if they can fill them up with their breadsticks."

Emma laughed. "Seriously?"

"No, but that's how good it is." He smiled as they drove.

"How many times have you been here?"

"A lot. Every time the faculty has the Christmas party we come here. I take the glee club here sometimes for celebratory dinners, so yeah."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence. Emma couldn't stop looking at him, but when he noticed, she tried to turn away.

Will couldn't stop thinking about how hot Emma looked in the dress. He had never pictured someone like Emma Pillsbury wearing something like it. It seemed so…'un Emma'. Her lips looked so kissable tonight… _Will, you need to stop thinking about this. _He tried to slap his knee as they pulled up at the restaurant.

They found a spot on the parking lot and took it. They both got out of the car and looked at each other in the eye. He was holding the sheets that he'd prepared for the musicial. The excuse he used to get her out for dinner in the first place.

To be honest, he would of much rather Emma come to his house. But,it was just too risky. If the neighbours saw Emma go into the house, Terri would instantly think he was cheating on her. All of his neighbours enjoyed to gossip about the other residents, and he did not want to become the center of attention.

"I admire you Will." Emma said suddenly as they waited for a table. "Working hard to get what you want."

"Oh, yeah of course. I love my job and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either, well at least up to now. It's been great, so much better than my last school in Indiana. The kids were awful! But the kids here are okay. The glee club are excellent. So mature." She added and Will nodded.

"I know." Will grinned and they walked to a table together. Emma was happy she didn't know anyone in Lima as of yet. It would have been extremely awkward if she had done.

They ordered drinks while Will got out his sheets.

"When would be best for us to hold auditions for the show then?"

"Maybe next week I guess, if you aren't busy. I don't have a lot of work to do and I doubt I'll be getting much more next week so yeah. Next week." Emma blabbered on and Emma grinned.

"You really haven't changed a bit."

"Oh really?"

"You don't realise it, do you? The way you blabber on nervously. You used to do that all the time."

The drinks came and Will and Emma thanked, then carried on their conversation.

"That's true. And you haven't changed either." Emma pointed out while Will shrugged his shoulders.

"How so?"

"For a start, you always seem to be nibbling on cookies, and that is a surprise since you are…..in good shape, and when you're nervous, you always lick your lips." Will always spat his drink out.

"Good shape, hmm?"

"Well, um, yeah, umm."

"See look blabberer." Will laughed.

"Well, um, I don't know what to say to that." She shrugged, jokingly and began to sip some of the cola she had ordered. Will looked over and saw Quinn and Finn eating a meal beside them looking at them, he smiled at them and turned away.

"So, Em, I think we both know I didn't ask you to come here with me so we could talk about the show."

Emma looked down and back up. "Yeah I gathered." She bit the straw of her drink.

"I want to know something Em."

He was about to ask the question that had been burning his mind and that Emma refused to reply too.

"Why didn't you answer my letters?"

Emma looked down uncomfortably.

"Please answer me."

"I, um, ok… Gosh I'm blabbering again." Emma sighed and Will placed his finger on her hand that was on the table.

"Why can't you tell me. Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I can see that you still loved me, but you just always refused to accept and act on it."

"Will, it was a summer camp fling!"

"Or was it? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Emma didn't answer. The food that they had ordered came. Just as Emma was about to eat some of her spaghetti, he tried to stop her.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" His eyes were wide.

"Will, it's, it's over, ok? We both moved on!" she said wistfully, avoiding his gaze. They ate the food in silence, both avoiding eye contact with one another. When they had finished, Will asked for the bill, both of them still silent.

They both left and got into the car. Emma wet her dry lips with her tongue and looked up at him. He looked back and bit his lip. _He's nervous._

"Answer me," Will whispered.

Her doe eyes widened. "I was too scared to reply, because I knew you would move on."

"What if I've never moved on?"

"Don't look at me like that," Emma tried to look away. Instead of giving her an answer, he took the hem of her jacket and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Emma tried to push him away, she knew it was wrong. Carl. Terri. The baby! However, she ended up making the kiss deeper. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, as their tongues rubbed together in a desperate urge of desire.

Then she finally managed to push him off.

"Will, why did you do that?" she asked, with her head in her hands.

"I love you Emma, I never stopped!"

"Did you forget about your baby? Will, we're both married! I can't have an affair I just can't!" Emma started to sob refusing to look at him.

"I don't care about Terri."

"Why are you being so selfish? Think of that poor little child. I don't want to be a home wrecker! I don't want that child's life pulled apart because of me!"

"It won't Emma, for gods sake!"

"Will, I'm not a cheat. Carl is… nice, I can't do this to him!"

"You don't love him though."

"How can you even say that?" she yelled at him, while he looked directly into her eyes.

"You love me back, I know you do. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching you."

Emma got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Emma, where are you going? Get in this car now!" he opened the door and tried to pull her back.

"No! I don't want to be near you!" she wiped her eyes from the tears that were falling down and walked across the parking lot.

"I'm not letting you get home by yourself in this town. You're too vulnerable!"

Just as Will shouted this, Finn and Quinn left the restaurant and saw the very heated arguments between their two teachers.

"If I get in that car with you, will you leave me alone?"

"I love you Emma, I can't let anything bad happen to you…even if you don't love me back, please…" he began and the tears from Emma's eyes began to fall again.

Emma got in the car, and so did Will. They drove off, and spent the drive in silence, until they arrived at her condo. She got out of the car hastily and never said goodbye. Will's heart broke as he watched her and he swear he saw her turn back for a split second with her large doe eyes staring at him.

"Oh my god," Quinn was shocked. They had just witnessed that. Mr Schuester was married after all, and he'd just confessed his love to the guidance counsellor who had barely been at that school for two months.

"That was…"

"Bad."

"God damn, I never judged Mr Schue to be someone like that," Finn said. Mr Schuester was his favourite teacher after all.

"We can't tell anyone in glee this. At least not yet. Just imagine if Rachel found out! She wouldn't be able to keep that huge mouth of hers shut. We could get them into so much trouble."

"Yeah, lets keep quiet about this, yeah Q." Finn kissed his girlfriend on the cheek as both as them stood in the street still shocked over what had happened.

**A/N: New chapter yay! This one is quite long! Gotta love all these free time you get at Christmas. Hope you liked this chapter and you don't think that it is a little rushed. In the next chapter, when Terri tells Quinn about the baby, all the drama is really gonna begin. This was probably be my latest update, so to all my lovely readers, a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! Please review, it would mean the absolute world to me, thanks! **

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had been avoiding him. The kiss that they had shared had been magic. However, she knew that it wasn't right. They were both married, and she didn't want to risk their marriages for an affair. Emma's marriage had died a long time ago and Carl was getting irritated. She wouldn't be surprised if he was planning on leaving her. Terri was having a baby, his baby. How could she do such a thing as to break that up? Her heart was telling her that she loved him, but her head was not.

School had been difficult; she had started to eat lunch in her office now and was well aware of germs. However, she was glad Carl was not at home, which meant fewer germs to worry about in their bed.

However, she needed to help Will direct the musical. Rachel Berry had visited her office several times, asking things about the audition process. Emma had to bite her lip and reply she had not yet spoken to Mr Schuester, and she was certainly going to have to talk to him at some point. She couldn't let her personal life get in the way of the school show, which for some of the glee kids was really a chance to let them shine. It was also some of the glee kids senior year which meant that some of them really needed this to get into schools (Kurt and Rachel especially, wanting to get into NYAADA).

It had been 4 days since the 'incident' as Emma had decided to refer to it, and it was a never ending battle to not think about it. Every time Will would pass her office, he'd sneak a glance at her, and she felt intruded, as if he were scanning and processing every thought in her head. _**Maybe he's waiting for you to speak to him, or maybe he doesn't want to speak about it all. **_Emma picked up her hand sanitizer bottle and poured a small blob into the middle of her palm, and began to rub them together ferociously. Her hands were going red, but she didn't care. She felt as if germs were crawling, eating away at her skin and she need to get rid of them. This was becoming a big problem, and she knew it. Seeing a therapist was definitely not an option, she didn't feel all that comfortable about talking about her little problem.

_**Emma, you need to speak of it. Don't be a coward. **_She sat in her office alone, with a stack of paper work to do, but she couldn't think. It was lunch period, but it was sunny out so no one was really in the school. She had never gone outside for lunch, everywhere was too dirty. She would sit on the bench sometimes, but that was about it. Will was probably in the school somewhere, in the faculty lounge with Shannon most likely. He'd probably asked her to direct the musical with him and laid Emma off.

She stood up and began to leave her office. Her heels clicked loudly along the floor and she tried to avoid places where bits of trash had ended up, and she didn't want gum on her shoe. Taking a deep breath, she stood outside the door of the faculty longue. To her surprise, he wasn't there. That was not like him at all! Maybe he was in his office… alone. _**Maybe I should just go back to my office; he might get mad if he sees me. Or he might… Emma you need to stop thinking these things! **_

His office was practically next to hers, so she knew it would be difficult to go back into her office. He might see her out of her office, which she hadn't left for the most of the week. She walked, and saw him sat right there, his head buried in some work. He was probably marking some papers. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in Shannon," he said without looking up. Emma took her bangs from out of her eyes and stepped in. Her heels clicked along the floor and he obviously recognised that this couldn't be Shannon at all.

"Emma," he could only whisper. His eyes looked swollen and he had dark circles, she could tell that he hadn't slept a wink since the 'incident'.

"Um, hi." She replied, her voice sounded more like a murmur. They were staring into each other's eyes and they locked instantly.

She walked over to him and his heart skipped a beat. She was so confusing, but he still loved her. He never stopped, and he wanted to leave his wife for good.

The minute Emma stepped into that office; she just wanted to kiss him again. She licked her lips and placed her hand on his chest. He stopped breathing. Carl had seemed to evaporate from her mind, and her eyes were set on Will and only him. There never had been anyone else.

"Emma, baby?" He finally began to breathe and stroked her hair. She rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she muttered in his ear.

"I'm sorry too."

"Did you honestly mean everything you said?" Emma's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Every word?"

"Yes."

"And you've always loved me for all this time?"

"Always."

At that point, she just wanted to throw her wedding ring across the room. She didn't want it. She was a married woman, head over heels in love with a married man. And he was in love with her too. What were they going to do?

She sat on his desk and he followed her. He buried his face in her neck and began to place small kisses down it. This was so wrong; Emma sighed, as he kissed her forehead now, but hadn't gotten to her lips just yet.

And he knew he shouldn't of been doing this either. Kissing a married woman's neck while he had a pregnant wife at home. A wife that refused to cooperate with him, that wouldn't show him pictures of his child from the scans, that wouldn't let him, touch her.

"Will," Emma gasped as he began to suck on her neck and he looked up to her. "I love you, I can't help it."

Colour immediately flushed into his cheeks. She'd said it. She loved him back. But what would they do?

"I just, Carl and Terri, but I can't help it," Emma began to cry again into his shoulder. He comforted her gently placing kisses to temple every so often. Why was she here, weeping about her failing marriage to another married man?


End file.
